Coming Up Close
by Cupcakes11
Summary: My Gwuncan rewrite of Total Drama Action's Aftermath IV. Duncan is the winner of TDA. After he and Gwen are going out together, Duncan declared his true feelings for her. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a Gwuncan rewrite of Total Drama Action Aftermath IV which I can't stand Duncan/Courtney in this one! For Duncney fans, please don't read this!**

* * *

_Duncan's POV_

"The season two winner is..." Chris announced as Beth and I sat there in silence, feeling nervous.

_Me, me, me! _I said in my head, _I hope it's going to be me!_

My best friend, Gwen, was at the peanut gallery, closing her eyes while crossing both fingers. I knew that she is praying for me to become the next winner in TDA. Good for her.

Sweat came across from my forehead as I pressed both fingers together while biting my lip. Come on, McLean, hurry up! Pick up the pace already!

Within seconds, it finally came true as the sadist spoke up, "Duncan!"

Everyone cheered as my face suddenly turned into happiness as I stand up from the chair.

"Ahahaha! Yeah!" I cheered.

That is when Gwen showed up next to me.

"Congratulations for becoming a winner." she said, smiling at me, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, Gwen." I said, smirking back.

"Now that you're rich and all," Gwen said, "what do you say that we can go out together some other time?"

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, not so fast, pasty." I said, "Who said I go out with any girl like you?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." I said, trying to think, "since Courtney and I broke up along with you and Trent, I was thinking that you and I can go to the movies to watch a scary movie in the future. Would that be okay for you?"

"Like...on a date?"

"Sort of but we'll see."

Gwen smiled, "Sure I will."

With that, we both hugged while everyone else go 'aww' in happiness except Trent and Courtney who are glaring at us.

Courtney still has a purple stain all over her face, thanks to the pen.

"I can't believe Duncan chose Gothy instead of me!" Courtney growled in anger, "I should be the new winner of season two!"

"Well, you got eliminated along with Owen," Trent pointed out. "You know how it goes."

"I know how it goes, alright," Courtney angrily gritted her teeth as she continues glaring at me and Gwen.

Then Noah spoke up to her, "What can I say, you're such a loser."

"I am not a loser!" Courtney yelled at Noah who yelped in surprise.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Noah said, rubbing his ear, "You don't need to shout, you know."

Courtney growled some more.

Looks like that bitch deserves it for now.

* * *

Later on, Gwen and I (along with everyone else) are watching a horror movie at the theatres as we can heard a woman screaming at the killer who is getting closer to her.

Gwen begins to eat popcorn slowly while I started to enjoy the whole film with my eyes gluing to the screen.

Several hours later, Gwen and I sat down on a bench at the mall.

"So, Duncan, how do you like being a winner now?" she asked.

"Being a winner is a best for me." I said, "I feel like I'm going to be rich."

Gwen giggled as she punched me in an arm, playfully, "Duncan..."

"I'm serious." I chuckled, "I totally am."

This made Gwen giggled even more. We sat there in silence while staring at each other's eyes. Then afterwards, I began to speak.

"Hey, Gwen, can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Just so to let you know...back in Camp Wawanakwa..."

"Yeah?"

I began to gulped in a nervous way. "I love it when you shared my hobbies and interest...it makes me feel like I'm...I'm..."

"Go on, I'm listening." Gwen said.

"I'm attracted to you!" I blurted out the words before I covered my mouth with both hands, feeling shock. Oh man, I'm really screwed up big time. I can't believe I push myself into this because of my feelings for Gwen.

God, I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?

"I'm sorry about this, Gwen," I said, looking at her, "Ever since the day we met on TDI, I started to have a crush on you until I realized that you hooked up with Trent but now I realized that both of you broke up. I mean...I did the same to Courtney but she's not really my type." I sighed in defeat as I looked down in sadness. "Forgive me for what I said. I just want to get to know you about things that we like and things that we hate. And again, I'm sorry."

Gwen felt worried about this as she stared at me. "No, no, it's fine."

I looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. When I came in the island before you, I feel like I want to go home but then I realize I stayed there, waiting for the competition to be over."

"But Owen beat you to it, you know."

"That's because he is the TDI winner right now." Gwen said, "Now I'm single again, I need to find a guy who is handsome, kind and trustworthy. Even now, Trent is jealous of my friendship with you. Man, I can't believe he owed me big time during challenges."

I felt confused. "Why you started to like this guy?"

"Because I love him but I broke up with him right now."

"Isn't because he is a jerk and all?"

"Yes!"

Then a flashback appeared on Gwen's mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Trent, you're a great guy," Gwen said, "I mean that but this isn't working."_

_"Is this because I offered to brand myself with a capital 'G'?" Trent asked, confused._

_"No but yes. But it's not just that. You got your...quirks and I got mine. I get that but you keep throwing challenges for me so I can win this fair and square, okay?"_

_Trent's face felt shock, realizing that his mind was slipping away. "What were you saying?"_

_"It's over," Gwen said, sadly, "I'm sorry."_

_"I heard you loud and clear." Trent said, feeling defeated._

* * *

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous of our friendship if it weren't the same for me and Courtney. In other words, he is not really your type." This made Gwen smiled as she looked at my teal eyes. "I should tell you this...but..." Then I leaned forward and crashed my lips onto her's, kissing her in a tender way.

Gwen slowly closed her eyes and kissed me back while placing her hands on my chest.

"Was that to cheer me up?" she asked after we done kissing.

"Not entirely," I said, smirking, "It's only because I started to have a crush on you."

Gwen smiled sweetly at me, "You know, come to think of it, you are my type."

"See? That's why I show respect on you." I said, touching her cheek before we kissed each other briefly. "Come on, let's go to Hot Topic!"

"Great idea!"

We got off the bench and started to ran off to the said store, holding hands.

I guess I was right all along. I love that goth woman which I meant Gwen. She is the only girl I fell in love with.

* * *

**End one-shot.**


End file.
